Goddess of Water and Master of Wind
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When Irma is stood up on a date, she runs into Will's adopted brother who finally conveys his feelings to her.  A bunch of romantic fluff and humor centering around Naruto from Naruto and Irma Lair from W.I.T.C.H. Naruto x Irma. Naruto and Will sibling fluff.
1. Confession

Goddess of Water and Master of Wind  
>0<br>Naruto x Irma  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Irma stared outside the window as she waited for some sign or hint of her date. She had finished a tray of bread sticks and was on her fifth glass of lemon water. Once more she tried calling Andrew's cell phone only to be greeted once more by voice mail. After years or pining and crushing on him the boy finally noticed her and quite frankly, it was one the happiest days of Irma's life. But now it was the day after her birthday, and Andrew was nowhere in sight. Even when he didn't make it to her sixteenth birthday party she had forgiven him. Promises of the next day a romantic dinner between the two of them had pacified the angry water guardian.

''Aaw man...I'm going to give K a beating. I knew he gave me the wrong directions.'' the grumbling of a familiar voice reached Irma's ears. Looking up it was none other then Naruto who was placing his cell phone into his pants pocket. He looked around and then spotted her giving her a wave and a grin. ''Hey there Mizu-chan...what are you doing here?'' he said as he walked over to her table.

''Hey Naruto...'' she tried to cheerfully greet him, but was too sullen by tonight's events. The blond was the step-brother of the Guardian's leader, Will Vandom, who was the adopted son of her step-father, a very eccentric man by the name of K. Kuiinshi who had an obsession with baked goods...and weed. Mostly the baked goods.

''Hey what are you doing here alone?'' he asked as he looked around the restaurant which was filled with nothing but couples. ''Where is that guy of yours?'' something in his tone sounded rather...annoyed.

''Not here...'' the girl sullenly remarked as she ran her finger along the glass.

''Mind if I take a seat?''

''Be my guess.'' she said as the blond picked up on something.

''Hey now...you can't be glom you know. I thought I told you that.'' he said in his attempts to cheer her up. ''Punishment is decreed to be...tickling.'''

''I see...'' she whispered as she tried to suppress the urge to cry. It wasn't the fact that the blond's presence was depressing her, but the fact that she must have looked rather pitiful.

''Hey...that guy is an ass.'' Naruto told her as he shifted the chair so he was sitting right next to her. ''If you were my girlfriend I would have never left you hanging.'' he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''You need a guy like me...but then again I am one of a kind.'' the blond remarked as he looked up in the air and stroked his chin.

Irma sniffled and let out a chuckle at the blond's antics. His blond spiky hair seemed to shine slightly in the lightning of the restaurant. Despite how much of a goofball he could be, he was dependable. ''You know you look great in Lavender.'' Naruto complimented on Irma's strapless Lavender dress. While her father was less then thrilled to allow his little girl out on date dressed then anything less then a nun's dress her mother Anna was able to get her husband to relent with promises of cookies.

''T-Thanks.'' she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She was filling better now that she wasn't alone. ''You're not looking bad yourself. Plain black slacks, dress jacket and white shirt like usual huh?''

''You know how it is. I just like plain and simple clothes.'' he remarked as pulled something out of his jacket pocket. ''Anyway I think we both know the two-hundred bucks I gave you wasn't the real present. I'm not that boring so you I had to do some crazy so here you go.'' the blond said as he pulled out a case.

Irma took the object, curious on what the gift Naruto got her was and gasped when she saw it. It was a stylish Diana pendant with a deep royal blue created sapphire framed in icy diamonds. ''10 karat white gold necklace with Sapphire. It took me quite a bit of time to make it so I hope you like it.''

''Y-You made this?'' Irma asked, as she couldn't find herself saying anything else as she was left speechless.

''Yeah well...kagebunshin sort of help. That and being able to reincarnate each cycle allows me time to learn things.'' he whispered to her after looking around to making sure no one could hear. He was startled when the girl threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

''You're the best whiskers...you know that?'' she said as she repressed the urge to squeal and make a fool out of himself.

Naruto was going to make his usual smart-ass remark, but he couldn't help it as his face began to heat up. ''T-Thanks.'' he remarked as he enjoyed the sensation or Irma hugging him. For the longest time the blond had a crush on the girl, but he couldn't find himself to tell her. Amazingly enough the others, with the exception of Will never picked up on it; then again she probably would have never figured it out if Naruto hadn't blurted it out when Will incorrectly guessed that Cornelia, Taranee, and even Hay Lin were whom he had feelings for. ''Irma...you deserve better...'' he said as his heart beat pick up. He was finally going to tell her, nervousness be damn.

''W-What?'' she stammered as they broke apart when Irma realized she had been holding onto Naruto for a long time.

''I've meant everything I said tonight. You really deserve a guy who would treat you right. '' he said as he cupped her cheek.

''N-Naruto...'' she stammered as she began to blush even harder.

''Can I...put this on?'' Naruto asked as he picked up the necklace.

''O-Okay...'' she said as she moved her hand under her hair, which she had grown out for Andrew because of a rumor that he liked girls with long hair. Once the necklace was on Irma turned around and asked him how did it look.

''Its really you...'' he complimented with a kind smile.

''Naruto...is something wrong with me?'' she asked as the blond who looked at her with a startled look.

''No...there's nothing wrong with you? Why would you say that?'' he asked her as Irma's expression changed.

''Will and Matt, Taranee and Nigel,Cornelia and Peter, and finally Hay Lin and Eric. All the others have found someone, but I always been the unlucky one with a disastrous love life. Every guy I ever had feelings never noticed me and when Andrew finally did...I thought...I thought I was going to have my significant other you know.'' she answered him as her voice wavered slightly. ''But I guess guys don't find me...'' she was cut off when Naruto suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Irma's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. When it was over Irma was left breathless.

'' I...like you.'' he simply stated as Irma just sat there, blinking and trying to process the information.

''What?'' was all she could say as Naruto chuckled.

''I...like...you.'' he repeated again, slowly, hoping she heard him this time.

''What?''

''Aaw crap...I didn't break you did I?'' he mumbled as he looked up and realized people were staring. ''Ooh...and the awkwardness begins.''

After some time the duo had left the restaurant, Naruto paying for the bread-sticks and water as the two of them decided to go out for something that suited their personalities more, Pizza. After finishing off an extra-large Pizza the two of them were walking through the park with Irma wearing the blond's jacket.

''I feel kind of dumb now that I didn't realize it.'' Irma stated as she continued walking through the park as the street lights and the light of the moon lit their path.

''Don't be...Will thought I liked the others before I had to tell her I liked you. But hey...I'm not complaining.'' he said as he placed his arm around Irma's curvy waist line. As expected her figure was starting to resemble her Guardian form. ''I got the best looking girl in Heatherfield by my side.''

''You're just saying that.'' Irma playfully as she rested her head on his shoulder.

''Nah...I knew I had something to look forward to when I saw your Guardian form for the first time.'' he teased as Irma pouted and put on her best annoyed expression.

''Is that the reason why you like me? '' she asked with a growl.

''Of course not...'' he remarked as he pat his stomach with his other hand. ''I'm not a bad catch myself.'' he said as they continued enjoying each other's company.

''You know...I did try to use my Guardian form to get Andrew to notice me more then once. Those were the only times he did pay attention to me...what if...what if these are the only reason he notice me in the first time?'' she asked as she gestured to her growing bosom. Even when she was younger Irma was the chestiest of the girls, even when she was a bit on the pudgy side. Such was the gift and the curse of an early bloomer.

''Then he is a dick-head.'' he remarked as Irma's cellphone went off causing them to stop. She took her cellphone out of her purse and checked the caller ID.

''It's Andrew...'' she whispered as she looked up at Naruto. She was conflicted and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to answer and hoped that Andrew had a good excuse for why he didn't come and if he did...what did that mean for her and Naruto? He had always been a dear friend, but did she care for him? Sure she nursed a crush on him like she did many boys, but between the fact he didn't show that much interest in her like other guys and the fact that Andrew started paying attention to her she didn't put too much thought into it.

''Whatever you decide Irma...'' he told her as Irma closed her eyes to think about it. To his surprise Irma had closed the phone and with that the ringing had stopped.

''He can wait until tomorrow.''

''Are you sure? You've been after this boy for quite awhile.'' he said as Irma reached out and grabbed his hand.

''If I have to choose between a crush who I have to lie to and the guy who knows me, cares about me, and is dependable. Well I would have to pick the latter every time.'' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

''You are wise beyond your years Ms. Lair.'' he said as their lips pressed together for another sweet kiss. All they knew was that they were just going to enjoy tonight and worry about how things would play out from then tomorrow.


	2. Dance

Goddess of Water and Master of Wind  
>0<br>Naruto x Irma  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

''Naruto!'' Will cried out, the tomboyish leader of WITCH whom was currently wearing a black sleeveless top and red skirt and chatting with the others until she caught site of her brother.

''Will!'' the blond cried out in response.

The two teens ran into each other, Will jumping into Naruto's arm as the latter spun her around a few times before coming to a stop. ''I missed you!''

''I missed you more!'' he exclaimed.

''Where were you?'' she asked as her lower lip trembled.

''I don't know!'' he cried out, looking genuinely confused.

''Don't ever leave alone for so long again.''

''I promise.''

''Must you two do that every time?'' Cornelia asked, rolling her eyes as Taranee and Hay Lin giggled. Despite the conveyed annoyance on Cornelia's face, there was a slight smile on her face as well. Having more then grown used to the siblings antics.

''But I missed Willlll...couldn't you tell?'' Naruto asked, a slight quiver on his bottom lip was added for extra emphasis.

''She's just jealous,'' Will impishly remarked as she bumped her side into Naruto while echoing bump.

''Yeah jealous...'' Naruto added in a childish tone. ''If you tried Corn-Corn I'm sure you could bond with your sister as well.''

''Don't call me...that!'' Cornelia snapped, her face heating up in embarrassment as she gnashed her teeth. It was bad enough Irma insisted on calling her Corny, but Naruto's nicknames were in a whole other category pf embarrassing.

''Yes captain Cornilicious!'' Naruto remarked with a salute as Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin burst out into a fit of laughter. ''Irmmmmma...over heeeeeeereeee!"Naruto called out to the Guardian of Water from the other side of the room. At that moment the DJ decided to play a new track so it was a little harder to hear people. Heatherfield's football team had won it's first championship in five years and a party was being thrown by the Quarterback in celebration.

''Sorry I'm late...'' Irma said as she shifted through the crowds of dancing and conversing students. She was wearing something similar to her Guardian form, a turquoise top that stopped just above her navel but covered her shoulders and most of her neck line with a knee length violet skirt, stocking, and open toed shoes.

Naruto grinned and moved his way over her with a bounce in her step. ''You're just in time.''

''Did you tell them?'' Irma asked as the rest of the Guardians looked between her and Naruto, confusion shared between the four of them as they wondered what they haven't been told. It only took Taranee a moment, unintentionally linking with the strong positive emotions between her two friends, which she was sure if she tried she wouldn't have been able to overlook. She let out a gasp and a squeal upon what she picked up. While she never came out and told anyone about what she picked up on, she was aware that Naruto was crushing on Irma something fierce. While she wanted to say something she knew if she pressed forward she would be violating her friends privacy.

''No...I think we should show them.'' he suggested with a grin as he reached out and grabbed Irma's hand. The Guardian of Water's face heated up slightly as she watched and waited for her friend's response. Will of course was the first to react with a squeal and burst forward, throwing her arms around Irma into a tight hug.

''Will...air!'' Irma choked out as the red-head pulled back.

''Sorry...I'm just so happy.'' she remarked as her grin was contagious. ''I knew you two would make a great couple.'' she added as a smirk formed on Irma's face.

''Funny, the way I heard it your initial choices was everyone but me.'' Irma dead panned.

After Irma's statement Will gasped and sent an accusatory glance at Naruto. ''You told her?'' she asked, looking quite betrayed.

''To be fair, I think we both covered a long ago I can't keep a secret if it has the potential to comically embarrass someone.''

''Oh lord...I fear for the world when you two have children.'' Cornelia good naturely teased her friends.

''You're just jealous that our children will be beautiful.'' Irma countered, doing an impression of a snooty uppercrust noble.

''Enough talk! Let's get out there and dance people!'' Naruto said as he gave a whoop. Naruto lead Irma on the dance floor as they began dancing to the beat of the song. ''You keep dancing like that I'll loose control.'' Naruto whispered to her as Irma swayed her hips from side to side.

''Maybe that's what I had in mind.'' she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and continued to work her magic.

''I'm not sure if you can handle all that miss Lair.'' he replied with a cheeky grin as his hands came a rest on her hips.

''Contrary to what you think Mr. Uzumaki I think it's the other way around.'' she said as she trailed a finger alone his chin. Their flirtation continued on for a few more songs with everything going just fine. ''Hey Irma so I was thinking...there's this thing I always wanted to try, with my tongue, if you're up for...'' (1) Before Naruto could finish a voice called out to Irma, garnering both their attention. 

"Hey Irma!"

"A-Andrew?" Irma questioned in surprise.

''What are you doing with this guy?'' the blond haired pretty boy demanded as he was trying to keep his cool. Andrew Hornby was the tall, older, cool guy that usually had girls falling over themselves to talk to him so faces and voices began to blend in. So when Irma's calls all of a sudden stopped he knew something was wrong.

''Dancing with him and having a good time, something you forsaken your claim on.'' she acidly replied. Thinking back to that night and how hurt she was she wasn't going to allow herself to fall into the vicious cycle many other girls her age did. ''We're done Andrew! Through! You had your chance and blew it when you blew me off for our date and ignored my calls! Now I'm actually with a guy I know actually cares about me and respects me! So what do you have to say to that?''

''Andrew! Over here! It's me! Missy!" a senior class student with long glossy hair and stacked chest waved out to the boy.

''Okay...if you say so.'' Andrew half-heartily shrugged as he walked away. The way he figured Irma was a bit immature and clingy for his tastes and this saved him from having to try and break up with her without coming off like a jerk.

''That son of a...'' Irma growled and was about to give Andrew a piece of her mind when Naruto hugged her from behind, resulting her stopping in place and warmth coursing through her.

''He's not worth it. Don't let him ruin our night.'' he gently told her as she rubbed his chin against her head. Taking a moment to calm down the two of them went back to dancing as a slow song began playing. Irma could feel herself becoming docile in Naruto's arm as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Letting her mind wander and enjoying the dance Irma wished the moment would never end.


	3. Sibling Bonding

Goddess of Water and Master of Wind  
>0<br>Naruto x Irma  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

''Give me the phone Will!'' Naruto shouted as he chased after his sister through the apartment. It was a typical morning in the Vandom household with one sibling chasing the other over one of the usual things which included payback for a prank or that one sibling stole an item from the other.

''No! I want to talk to Irma! You've been hogging her all week!'' the red-head argued as she cut around the corner into the kitchen. In the right hand of the Guardian's leader was none other then Naruto's cellphone which was currently on with Irma on the other side of the call.

''It's called making up for lost time.'' he shouted as he chased her into the kitchen. ''Give me the phone!" he shouted as ran around the table only for Will to head to the other side. ''You can't out run me forever!''

''I can try!'' she said as she ran out of the kitchen.

''GET BACK HERE!''

At that moment after a hard day of work Susan had walked in through the door, closing it behind her. ''Mommy help!'' Will squealed as she hid behind her mother like a small child. ''He's trying to get me!''

''Coward!'' Naruto shouted a he came to a stop in front of his Susan. ''Hey mom...how was work?''

''Tiring.'' she answered and sighed as she placed a hand against the side of her face. ''What are you two up to now?''

''Will's being an imp and won't give me my phone.'' he whined as the red-head stuck out her tongue.

''Yeah well, serves you right for hogging Irma.''

''You see what I have to deal with?'' Naruto added and folded his arms.

''I swear, you two act more like children then teenagers.'' she said with a hint of amusement. While Naruto and Will acted goofy they got along quite well, something that was a rarity for blood siblings let alone step siblings.

''Well mom, would you rather have us being childish and get along or acting our age and always at each others throat all the times?'' Naruto asked her as she paused to think about it and then answered with a smirk.

''You mean I have a choice?'' she asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow and peered over to the side.

''And she wonders where we get it from?''

''Yeah I know...'' before Will knew what happen Naruto ran passed her, yanking the phone and speeding out the door.

''Yoink!''

''Hey!'' Will shouted and sped after the blond. ''Get back here!''

Susan didn't even bother shouting at them to be back home in time for dinner. The two had some sort of psychic gift of knowing when dinner was ready and would appear at the dinner table in a moment's notice.

W.I.T.C.H. plus Naruto found themselves in the park and enjoying the fact that for the past few days that no Kandrakar business or anything meaning they could relax and actually enjoy their lives for a bit.

''You guys are lucky...'' Hay Lin commented as they were all enjoying the warmth of the day. Cornelia and Taranee were on a blanket, the former reading a book and Taranee studying a butterfly she found. Irma was texting on her cell phone, with Naruto and Will doing a bunch of random shit in the back ground. ''I wish I had a sibling.'' the guardian of Air added as she watched Naruto and Will interact and just goof around

''Trust me Hay Lin, the labors of an only child is a blissful experience.'' Cornelia assured her, turning her head over her shoulder. ''So what brought this on?'' she asked as Naruto and Will continued to screw around in the background. The latter hanging from the former's neck as he stumbled about, threatening to fall back on his sister as she continued to swing from his neck.

''I'm the only child in the group. You and Irma have younger siblings, Taranee has Peter and Will has Naruto and its so lonely being in the Silver Dragon by myself.'' Hay Lin explained as Will was screaming in the background, her hands up in the air as Naruto threw water balloons at her. ''You see!'' to add to her point she pointed at the siblings. ''How much fun would it be to have a sibling where you could goof around like that with?''

''Trust me Hay Lin with it comes to siblings and how they behave to each other and generally get along, Naruto and Will aren't the rule.'' she assured the bubbly Chinese girl.

Will was on Naruto's back, going for a piggyback ride with a right hand extended forward. ''Eagle!" she squealed as Naruto spun them around a few times before taking off at full speed.

''They're the exception.'' she dead panned as Naruto ran screaming with his arms up in the air as Will flung flying squirrels at him.

''I'm not the only one that saw that right?'' Irma asked, stupefied as the others nodded theirs head. ''Somehow that doesn't help.'' she added, wondering what the fuck she just saw. Some time later, after Naruto's screaming was finally silenced by Irma kissing him the group began enjoying their lunch.

''Hey so where's the ass?'' Naruto asked, looking around as Will sighed.

''Will you quit calling him that?'' Will asked in annoyance as she bumped into her brother and said bump.

''I'll quit calling ass an ass when he quits hurting you.'' Naruto remarked, going into over protective big brother mode. Apparently Will and Matt had just finished getting over another misunderstanding or in other words relationship problem yet again and the blond made no attempts to hide his annoyance with Will's boyfriend.

''It was a misunderstanding; I jumped to conclusions again and we're good bro. Be nice to Matt.'' she said as she began pinching his cheeks and stretching his face.

''Quit it.'' he said as he thwapped her hands away.

''Anyway since it's such a lovely day it's time we start our discussion; the reason why we are here today.'' Will began, standing up and seriousness flowing through her eyes all for two point five seconds. ''And mercilessly grill the new couple about their latest date.''

Irma's eyes widened as she attempted to hop up only to be tackled and held in place by Hay Lin. ''Oh no! You're not going to get away! You two are going to give us all the details.''

''Abort mission...abort.'' Naruto was about to hop up with an underground root sprouted out of the ground and trapped Naruto's legs. ''Noouuuuuuhhh!'''


	4. Everyone Knew About It

Goddess of Water and Master of Wind  
>0<br>Naruto x Irma  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>Naruto walked up the stairs and met Irma at her locker that morning at Sheffield Academy. ''Finally,'' Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm. ''You know, when a girl has to compete for the attention of her boyfriend it usually isn't with his own sister.'' she noted as Naruto sheepishly grin.

''Sorry, you have my full undivided attention for the next few days. I'm not speaking to Will unless absolutely necessary.'' he said as Irma paused and looked at him curiosly.

''What happened?'' she asked.

''Well...'' he trailed off as he thought back to yesterday.  
><em><br>''For the last time I'm read and you're blue.'' Will whispered to her clone. They were hiding around the corner of the apartment and Naruto was sitting on the couch, reading a book and minding his own business. He had just recently pranked her with a jar of flies and honey and she wanted payback._

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' the other Will asked.

''Yes,'' she replied as she grabbed the wrist of her hesitant tone and slowly moved behind Naruto. ''One...'' she whispered. ''Two...three.'' they both suddenly shot in front of Naruto and began glowing red and blue. ''Seizure Procedure!'' suddenly out of nowhere the music Sandstorm began playing and a giant red and blue spiral was formed. Naruto dropped his book and moments later his eyes went blank and he was foaming at the mouth.

''Its not funny.'' Naruto pouted. As he finished the story Irma began laughing her ass off. Whether or not it was true didn't matter, it sounded like just the thing Naruto or Will would do to the other.

''Oh my lord. You two are so sick!'' Irma said in between her laughter. Seeing Naruto grow steadily ignored and pout Irma decided to stop laughing. ''Sorry.'' she said cutely as she lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms over her waist and deepened the kiss. Neither of them noticed the growing crowd of students staring at them. That is until..

'Hey you two. You have an audience, thought you should know.'' Taranee mentally told them.

Irma then, slowly ended the kiss, pulling away from Naruto as the student looking on were either hooting, clapping or cheering for more. Both turned a shade pink. ''Way to go Uzumaki!''

''Its about time!''

''Finally! You guys were tipping around each other so much you were driving us crazy.''

''Away, ye jackals.'' Naruto replied as he grabbed Irma's head and led them away as their fellow students continued to cheer and make comments. The rest of the day went by fine, despite the endless teasing of their friends. Once school ended the two of them with to the desert shop. ''Things are going to be awkward the next few days.''

''Forget about those nosy ninnies.'' Irma said blissfully as she snuggled up against her boyfriend. ''I'm just glad we were able to give the others the slip.''

''Which isn't going to last for long. There's only so long Taranee can deny Will before she's convinced to use her telepathy. So I say we make out,''

their deserts was placed in front of them. ''...after we eat of course.'' he said as he happily scooped up his first piece of pie. The new couple had spent so much time talking and enjoying each other's presence that night started to fall.

''So cold...'' Irma whimpered as Naruto wrapped her arm around her to warm her up. ''You're perfect you know that?''

''Yeah I know.'' Naruto replied cheekily as Irma playfully smacked his arm. They continued down the street when the sound of a car horn caught their attention. Tom Lair's police cruiser pulled up beside the pair.

The window rolled down and Tom leaned out the window. "Hey Irma need a lift home?" He asked, "Hey there Naruto.''

"Hey Mr. Lair. I somely swear I am only up to good.'' Naruto quickly interjected before the man could say anything else. Whenever one of Naruto's pranks with awry it was always Thomas Lair called to the scene. ''Anyway I'll see you later Irma.'' he said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving her flushed and before her father could threaten to arrest him per usual.

Irma got into the passenger side door and buckled her seatbelt. The Journey home for the Lair's was silent. They pulled up in the drive way and Tom looked at his daughter.

Irma looked back at him slightly unnerved, worried about what he was going to say next. "What?" she asked accusingly.

"I thought you were dating that Andrew boy.'' he answered as a frown formed in Irma's face.

''I'm done with that jerk. He blew me off and quite frankly I'm done with him. With Naruto, at least I know for sure he cares about me.'' she said as she looked up. ''So what dad? No lectures? No wiretaps? No lets go stake out in front of his house and give him the angry dad talk?'' her father was quite infamous for scaring away potential boyfriend.

Tom merely chuckled. ''Naruto's a good kid. At least I know him and I figure you two would find your way to each other eventually.'' the two of them walked in the door where they were greeted by Anna. ''Anything interesting happen today?''

''Our daughter and the resident trouble maker are a couple now.'' It stung quite a bit, like it would any father when he reluctantly allowed his little girl to start dating. The fact that Irma was now dating a boy he was comfortable bit it lessened the sting a bit.

Anna's face seemed to light up. "Finally. I was beginning to think you two were going to need a little push in the right direction.''

"MOM!" Irma moaned. ''Come on...was everyone expecting us to be a couple before we did?'' Irma couldn't wait until the awkward phase of things finally passed.

00

Chapter End. Spread the Word

00

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

0


	5. Live Lovers Do!

Goddess of Water and Master of Wind

0

Naruto x Irma

0

Author's Note  
>0<p>

I'm going to end this story with this last chapter. I want to do a different Naruto x Irma story, but I want to end this one first. So enjoy.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Naruto and Irma were curled up on the couch, having finished watching a movie. Three years had passed since they started dating. And things had changed quite a bit. Both of them having decided on a career, Naruto a police officer which spoke of his noble nature and helping people and Irma a Meteorologist. For the latter it was quite surprising, but over the years Irma had slowly changed and became a more diligent person.

Even to this day the guardians were still needed, taking on new threats and such. After the threat of Lady Giga had been taken care of the two of them decided to take a day to relax and just be around each other.

As expected Irma like the other guardians had grown into shapes similar to their guardian forms. Not quite as full figured as their alter-ego, as in Irma's case being slightly shorter and narrower hips in comparison, but in Naruto's eyes she was beautiful nonetheless.

Naruto looked the same as he always did, his hair growing out slightly. He did have the making of a beard, but Irma made him shave it much to his protest. Currently the couples finger were  
>intertwined, with Irma's head leaning against his shoulder.<p>

With the moving finish the two of them decide to head to the bedroom. Irma had started living with Naruto a few weeks ago after he proposed to her on her birthday. ''Thank god its the weekend. I plan on staying in bed for the next two days. I'm all poofed.''

''I know what you mean.'' he said as he leaned over and place a kiss on Irma's neck, causing her to giggle. They entered the room and came to a stop as Naruto brushed his hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. For whatever reason Irma's hair had become rather unruly throughout the years.

Irma felt his hand reach up and brush her hair out of her face. She reached up and gentle placed a hand over his gentle, turning her head to the side and kissing his palm gentle. His shifted his hand and cradled the side of her face, before leaning down and placing his warm soft lips over hers, kissing her deeply.

Naruto gently but relentlessly pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He loved the taste of her. He grabbed her shoulders softly and guided her to his bed and sat her down on the mattress.

Naruto captured his fiances lips and began exploring her form. Irma grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

She reached out and brushed her hands across his chest, feeling the lean and toned muscles under his T-shirt. The result was a growl causing a giggle to occur from Irma's mouth. They continued making out, feeling rather playful and rolled over with Irma straddling his waist. She let out a yelp when Naruto rolled them over and began nuzzling against her breasts. His hands going to her jeans as he undid the zipper.

They didn't waist time, shedding off their clothing and slipping under the sheets. The first time they made love was a year ago. It wasn't planned, it was just spontaneous. There was nothing to say but hormones.

Naruto softly nibble her neck, holding her arms above her head by the wrists. Irma's moans only made his cock jump to attention.

He shifted his grip on her hands so that he now held both of her hands in one, allowing his free hand to travel across her body, down to her hip. He grasped the side of her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze, earning a moan from his loves throat. He felt her squirming around under him wanting to move. Her crotch rubbed against his cock causing him to moan.

Irma smirked when she heard him, she loved the effect she had on Naruto. This time, his hand that was resting on her hip, tightened slightly and held her hip down preventing her from moving her hips anymore, frustrating her. She wanted to move damn it! She wanted to touch him and run her fingers across his skin. She wanted to rub her body against his.

''Not yet my little water nymph,'' he stated as be began  
>trailing kisses and nips down her neck, to her collar bone, leaving her shivering in pleasure.<p>

''Not fair!'' she whimpered. Her eyes suddenly widened,''N-Naruto.'' she whimpered as he playfully teased her right nipple.

He felt her body shiver as he flicked his tongue over her other nipple. She arched her head back from the pleasure and moaned loudly, squirming under Naruto's body, accidentally brushing her knee against his ball sack.

''Naruto...stop teasing me already you jerk.'' she growled as her breath hitched.

''Hhm, maybe a little more.'' he remarked as he switched hands once more so he could use his right hand to tease her folds while this time his left kept her hands pinned.

Irma moaned, bucking her hips against the digit that began exploring her folds. He gently brushed his finger tips back and forth against her damp heat, excited that he was making her mewl and cry, playing her like a finely tuned violin.

She so badly wanted to move her hip against the hand to try and get more friction, but his other hand was still pinning her waist to the mattress, keeping her immobile.

When the finger was pushed as far as he could get it, he slowly started to drag the finger in and out of her entrance, ripping gasp and cried from Irma's throat.

He leaned over and caught her lips once more as he continued brushing the digits against her walls. Irma into Naruto's mouth as she could feel something building up deep inside of her with every stroke of his fingers. Finally, after several more thrust of his finger, she felt like her pleasure explode like firework deep inside her, causing her to arch her back and throw he head back to cry out in ecstasy as the white hot fire roared through her veins.

Naruto watched her slowly come back down to earth as he pulled his fingers free and shifted his body. He reached over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out a condom and tore the package with his teeth before rolling it on his aching cock.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her hips down to the mattress with one hand as he kissed her deeply. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock and positioned it at her folds. While she was still dazed and relaxed from her pleasure high, he slipped the head into her soaked entrance and stopped there.

Irma gave a whimper and closed her eyes tightly when she felt Naruto slip inside her. She let out a guttural groan as her lover filled her.

Naruto nuzzled his nose against her left tit. He loved at how tight, warm, wet, and perfect she was. They both shuddered and moan at the sensation. Naruto moved his arms under her, cradling her as he captured her bottom lips between his and slowly began to move.

With each thrust Irma let out a moan of pleasure, feeling every inch of him that was snugged up inside her. She would moan his name and beg him to move faster and harder, needing him to do so.

The thrusts were full of energy and passion. Naruto adjusted slightly, causing her legs to shift back, pulling her closer so they could intensify the kiss. ''Naruto...oh god...harder.'' She panted softly in between thrust.

Naruto growled softly and picked up the pace, slamming into her hard enough to comply to her need, but not hard enough to hurt her. He watched her moan louder and withers beneath him as he moved against her harder and faster. In one particular thrust, she had thrown her head back and let out a swear. Proud of the effect he had in his lover he continued his pace so she would continue to cry out in ecstasy.

Irma wrapped her arms around his torso, her nails digging into his back as they once more kissed, their tongues swirling around each other wildly as pleasurable bliss coursed through them.

Irma gave out a sudden sharp cry, having climaxed, her inner walls working around Naruto's cock. She nearly blacked out from the tense pressure of the orgasm.

Naruto groaned and tried to hold out as long as her could, feeling her swallowing is cock deeper into her. After a few more thrust, he finished with a loud gasping groan as he filled her with his seed, still trusting deeply into her to ride out the climax.

With a groan Naruto rolled over as his still spurting cock filled the condom. He then rolled the piece of latex off his cock and dropped it into the trash can.

''If that's what I have to look forward to all weekend I'm not against it.'' Irma muttered, almost breathlessly.

''I know what you mean,'' he responded with a grin. ''Hopefully you didn't disturb the neighbors this time.

Irma playfully swatted his shoulder. ''You're never going to let me live that down are you?'' she joked.

Naruto chuckled and rolled over so he could pull her into a comforting hug. ''But I just love teasing my little water nymph.''

''You ass,'' Irma chuckled and leaned up to nip the skin under his chin.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep."

Irma grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you wore me out." She said placing her head on his warm and strong chest, curling up to his body. She felt him giving her a gentle, loving squeeze before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Irma." He whispered into her ear.

Irma smiled blissfully and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Naruto. Good night."

Naruto smiled down at his fiancé's face. "Good night, Irma." He said softly. A few minutes later, her felt her breathing even out that told him she was asleep. He then closed his eyes, relishing in the warm of his loves body and comfort, before slowly following her into a fitful dreamless sleep.

000  
>Chapter End<br>000

I hope this was a fitting end. I realized I wanted to do another Naruto x Irma plot line, but not with this backstory so I decided to end this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
